The broad aim of this Project Proposal is to develop the tools that can form the basis of a genetic control strategy for malaria in sub-Saharan African transmitted by the vector Anopheles gambiae. This TDRU Program Project involves 4 specific projects. The specific aims of Project 1 are the development of two different techniques for germ lines transformation of An. Gambiae, a transposon-based method and a site- specific recombinase method for introducing larger fragments of DNA into the genome. The aim of project 2 is to develop transgene constructs that can block transmission blocking antibody and another based on the small, antiparasitic peptides like cecropins and megainins. The aim of project 3 is to develop and test antiparasite transgene constructs based on An. Gambiae immune peptides that will be delivered to the hemocoel. The goal of Project 4 is to test the hypothesis that a meiotic drive system can be used as the necessary tool for driving a genetically engineered parasite refractory genotype (such as those produced in Projects 2 and 3) into the wild population.